Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 033
い の | romaji = Aoi Namida no Tenshi | japanese translated = Angel With Blue Tears | english = Once Upon a Time | japanese air date = December 27, 2017 | english air date = December 22, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Shoji Yonemura | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Eran | animation director = * Yuya Kawamura * Yuki Ushiro }} "Once Upon a Time", known as "Angel With Blue Tears" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on December 27, 2017 and on Teletoon on December 22, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 10, 2018. Featured Duel: Blue Angel vs. Specter Turn 1: Specter "Sunavalon Dryas" cannot be attacked, but it does not prevent Blue Angel's monsters from attacking directly. "Dryas" also cannot be used as a Link Material for a Link Summon during the turn in which it was Link Summoned. Specter Sets a card. Turn 2: Blue Angel Blue Angel's hand contains two copies of "Trickstar Lycoris", "Trickstar Candina", "Trickstar Light Stage", "Trickstar Light Arena", and "Trickstar Treat". Blue Angel Normal Summons "Candina" (1800/400). As it was Normal Summoned, Blue Angel activates its effect to add a "Trickstar" card from her deck to her hand. She adds "Trickstar Reincarnation". Blue Angel activates the Field Spell "Light Stage". As "Light Stage" was activated, Blue Angel uses its effect, adding a "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Trickstar Lilybell". As "Lilybell" was added from her Deck to her hand through a method other than drawing, Blue Angel activates its effect to Special Summon it in Attack Position (800/2000). Blue Angel activates the Field Spell "Light Arena". Blue Angel activates the effect of "Light Arena", preventing Specter from activating a Set card on his field until the End Phase, when he must activate it, or else it is returned to his hand. Blue Angel activates the effect of both copies of "Lycoris" in her hand, Special Summoning them, then returning a "Trickstar" monster on the field back to her hand. She Special Summons both in Attack Position (1600/1200 each), then returns "Candina" to her hand. Blue Angel uses both copies of "Lycoris" to Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel" (2000/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As she Link Summoned a "Trickstar" Link Monster, Blue Angel activates the effect of "Light Arena", Special Summoning a "Trickstar" monster from the GY that was used for that Link Summon. She Special Summons "Lycoris" to the bottom-left Link Point of "Holly Angel" in Attack Position (1600/1200). As a "Trickstar" monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone it points to, its effect activates, inflicting 200 damage to Specter (Specter: 4000 → 3800 LP). As Specter took damage from a "Trickstar" monster's effect, "Holly Angel" gains ATK equal to the damage he took ("Holly Angel": 2000 → 2200 ATK). The effect of "Lilybell" lets it attack directly (Specter: 3800 → 3000 LP). As Specter took battle or effect damage, he activates the effect of "Dryas", which allows him to Special Summon a "Sunvine" Link Monster from his Extra Deck to a zone his "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, then Specter gains LP equal to the damage he took. He Special Summons "Sunvine Gardna" (600/LINK-1/↑) to the bottom Link Point of "Dryas". As "Lilybell" inflicted battle damage to Specter, Blue Angel activates its effect to add a "Trickstar" monster from her GY to her hand. She adds her second copy of "Lycoris" to her hand. "Holly Angel" attacks "Sunvine Gardna". Specter activates the effect of "Sunvine Gardna" to reduce the battle damage he would take by 800 for every Link Arrow a "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to it has. "Sunvine Gardna" is destroyed, and its effect reduces the Battle Damage by 800 (Specter: 3800 → 3000 LP). As "Sunvine Gardna" was destroyed during the Battle Phase, its effect activates, which ends the Battle Phase. Blue Angel activates the effect of "Lycoris" in her hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position (1600/1200), then returning "Lilybell" to her hand. Blue Angel Sets a card. During the End Phase, by the effect of "Light Arena", Specter must activate his Set card or else it is returned to his hand. He chooses to activate his face-down "Sunvine Burial", which allows him to look at Blue Angel's Set Spell/Trap Card, and if it is a Trap Card, it is banished, along with any copies of that same Trap Card in Blue Angel's hand or Deck. He chooses Blue Angel's face-down "Trickstar Reincarnation", banishing it and two more copies of "Reincarnation" from Blue Angel's Deck. Turn 3: Specter As Specter added a card from his Deck to his hand, the effects of both "Lycoris" activate, each inflicting 200 damage to Specter (Specter: 3000 → 2800 → 2600 LP). As Specter took battle or effect damage, he activates the effect of "Dryas", which allows him to Special Summon "Sunvine Healer" (600/LINK-1/↑) from his Extra Deck to the bottom Link Point of "Dryas", then he gains LP equal to the damage he took (Specter: 2600 → 2800 LP). Specter activates the effect of "Healer" to gain 300 LP for every Link Arrow a "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to it has, in this case one (Specter: 2800 → 3100 LP). As Specter took damage from a "Trickstar" monster's effect, "Holly Angel" gains ATK equal to the damage he took ("Holly Angel": 2000 → 2400 ATK). Specter uses "Dryas" and "Healer" to Link Summon "Sunavalon Dryades" (0/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Specter Normal Summons "Sunseed Genius Loci" (0/600). He uses "Genius Loci" to Link Summon "Sunvine Thrasher" (800/LINK-1/↓) to the bottom-left Link Point of "Dryades". Specter activates the effect of "Thrasher", which lets him increase its ATK by 800 for every Link Arrow a "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to it has, in this case two ("Thrasher": 800 → 2400 ATK). "Thrasher" attacks "Holly Angel", and both are destroyed. As "Thrasher" destroyed a monster by battle, Specter activates its effect, Special Summoning it to a zone a "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to. He Special Summons "Holly Angel". "Holly Angel" attacks "Lycoris" (Blue Angel: 4000 → 3600 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.